An arrangement for measuring electrical power is disclosed in DE-OS No. 2,749,784. In the arrangement of this patent, at the output of a Hall element., a differential amplifier is used that has a large common mode voltage and a rejection. Differential amplifiers of this kind are complicated and expensive. Process electronics at the output of the Hall element, including among other things, the differential amplifier and a voltage/frequency converter at the output of the differential amplifier must, in case of precise measurements, have a good linearity and a high suppression of interference signals, especially a high suppression of offset voltages.
It is the object of this invention to create a long-term stable arrangement for measuring electrical energy that has a high sensitivity and a high intelligence signal/interference signal ratio. In particular, it is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for measuring electrical energy that does not require a complicated differential amplifier at the output of a Hall element.